For our Future!
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: They had won, but Aizen destroyed everything. Now Ichigo and his two daughters have a chance to go back in time and change everything for better. Time Travel fanfic. IchiRuki, Ishihime, UraYoru, MatsuHisagi, NellOc, Nellx?, ShinYori and more!
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hey, guys, here is Mika-chan and this is my first bleach time travel fanfiction. Why am I wrighting it? Beacause there isn't any good time travel IchiRuki fanfiction (just "The new students" by greg the eleventh spada), so here I am wringhting one. And this is the revised story as well!

Ichigo woke up with a slight headache. He looked around confused. Where the hell was he? Why couldn't he feel his daughter's reiatsu? Suddenly memories of what happened flowed in his head, increasing his headache.  
>He had come to the past to stop what Aizen stared. He remembered, after the fullbringer incident, Aizen had escaped hell and had come after revenge, on him of course, and to his lucky, it was right on the day he had confessed to the woman he loved. After that hell broke Aizen didn't show himself right away, no, he waited to two months after the birth of his youngest child. It only got better five years after, when he fought Aizen, but his victory had a price: His wife's life. Now he was remembering how he got to the past. Thanks to Urahara Kisuke...<p>

Flash Back

"Well, Kurosaki-san, do you have a question?"Urahara asked as he finished explaining how they would use the Shun Shun Rikka, with his youngest child space-time powers and his other daughter's seal to go back in time to reverse everything.  
>"Urahara-san, why won't you go?" Ichigo asked, he was sad since Urahara did so much and wasn't going with him and his daughters.<br>"Well, Kurosaki-san, the power of the Shun Shun Rikka is weak since Ishida Orihime is in coma and your daughter is still too young to control this power well, it was lucky that your that your daughter could make a seal that allows tree people to go!"Urahara said.  
>"Wait, Urahara-san, shouldn't I stay here? It's better Hanabi go." Said Ichigo's twelve year old daughter, she had long orange hair in pig tails, dark violet eyes like her mother's and a shuhakusho.<br>"Kurosaki Mizuki Mai! You are going! I need to stay here to heal the warriors." The last Quincy said. "But I want to be here when they turn mom's life support off." She said sadly. Silence took the place, everyone knew that Orihime didn't really have much hope, she was in coma since the second week of this war, before she entered in coma she gave her hair pins to Hanabi's older sister, Sayuri, but now that Sayuri's dead, she gave Hanabi the hair pins. The problem was: Since the Shun Shun Rikka is Orihime's, they go weak, when Orihime is weak, one more motive for Aizen capture Orihime to Hueco Mundo, because the power is hers. The other problem is that Hanabi's reiatsu is much more like her father's, Sayuri's was a lot like her mother's. That was why the little fairies liked her and now, they knew that the power would disappear after next week, since Ishida Inoue Orihime would be officially dead.  
>"She is right you need to go, Mai-chan," Urahara said as he was already preparing the portal. Sayuri gave her best friend a final hug and summoned the fairies that composed the Shun Shun Rikka."Now, Kurosaki-san, you will wake up in the day that you meet Ishida-kun and Mai-chan, Yuki-chan, you two will wake up in Rukongai, ok? Try to make friend with the Shiba's, it will help you, good luck and say hi to everyone for me!" Urahara said as they entered the portal, without noticing two blurs passing their legs.<p>

End Flashback

Ichigo smiled as he remembered that his daughters were probably allright in Rukongai, Mai was going to kill everyone that tried to do something with her and Yuki, she was a lot like their mother.

Their mother...His wife...His soul mate...His Rukia, she was alive!

He remembered exacly how she died...

NO! He didn't have time to think about this, his friends are alive, his family is alive, his two baby daughters are alive, his soul mate iis alive.

Now he had to think about killing Aizen, he made everyone surffer and killed his son in front of him!

'Ok, Ichigo, this isn't time to think about bad things, not now.' He though to himself. Mizuki, Urahara and Yuki said they had a plan, the onlything Ichigo needs to do is get her to look at a mirror, which is not a problem, since he knew that she looked at herself at the mirror every morning. He also knew that it have something to do with Yuki's god like Zanpacktou. He sighed as he remebered how his daughter refused to use her powers. She is sturborn, just like him.

Now, back to the "How destroy Aizen" thing. He remembered he had to contact the Vizards and groned when he remembered (wow, he is remembering a lot of things) that they still hated Shinigami and that Soul Socety returned the hatred. After the Winter War, everything had been perfect, the two groups had been in peace, even at the point of Kensei and Shinji returning to begin capitains, their Hollowas didn't matter. And speaking of Hollows...

' Hey, Hichigo, are you there?' Ichigo though.

'Where else would I be, King?' The Hollow said sacasticly.

' Zangetsu?'

'Present, Ichigo' Zangetsu said in a emotionless way.

'Still emo about the ice queen dying? You're not the only one that lost someone!'Hichigo comented.

Ichigo knew that his Hollow wasn't talking about him, he was tallking about himself. Since Rukia had the Hogyoku inside of her and was full of sad emotions, a Hollow formed itself inside her soul, Akiru. She has lvander cat like eyes, white skin, lavender hair, she was always dressed in a white kimono, a red cape and her weapon was a scythe (her apperence is of Dark Rukia in Bleach's forth movie), she was always emotionless, but mananged a small smile every time she was around Hichigo, after all, the two loved each other. After all a Hollow have a hole in the chest not in their heart, he learned it after some time. While he (Ichigo) and Zangetsu had lost Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, he lost Akiru, poor Holl...

Ichigo was brough out of his thoughs by a kick on the shin.

"Idiot, you are going to be late for school"Said a voice that he missed so much.

"Rukia...?"

A\N: Sorry for the shortness, first time travel fanfic, if I get reviews, I will be so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Hello, here is Mika-chan with a longer chapter. Now there will be flashbacks, more characters, Ichigo's reactions to see everyone alive, I took some time to update beacause I was discussing some things with my Beta Reader, Rayneken .So now with the story...

There was something wrong with Ichigo.

Rukia knew there was, first he woke up looking confused, his scowl disppeared completaly and his own eyes showed confusion, after that he looked like he discovered something he looked sad, a look she didn't see since the anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki's death and now that she tried to get him to at least talk to her he looked like he didn't see her in ages.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" She asked eyeing him, there was something strange about his reiatsu, it was still enormous, but it felt conteined. Nothing like him, but she let it pass, beacause no way Ichigo could learn to contain his spiritual power. Could he?

"Yes... Well, aren't you going to get out of the room or do you want to see me change?"He asked smugly. She blushed a deep shade of red and jumped out of the window.

Of course Karakura High had some exentric teachers (it was confirmed when Ochi-sensei let Rukia and Ichigo out for two hours but didn't let Keigo go to the bathroom), but no one, just Ichigo (and even him got a little freaked out), though that their teacher would call them in the principal office to scold them for doing strange things in Don Kanoji's program, of course, like before, Rukia got them out of doble using her acting skills. While running, Ichigo couldn't help but think of the petite Shinigami.

'That's my midget.' After sometime talking to his friends Rukia's cellphone began to beep, alerting a Hollow. When they got to the dark alley , there wasn't any Hollow, just a scared plus. Rukia was confused, but Ichigo wasn't. He knew exactly who had done it: Ishida Uryuu. He and Ishida had been good friends, before Aizen escaped. Ishida had died confronting Aizen's ressuceted 'Spada. Ishida had killed Grimmjow and protected eight-year-old Hanabi, at the cost of his own life. They got back to school after interrogation and someone trying to hug Ichigo (to his horror, it wasn't his Rukia). Of course everyone was looking at the fifty best notes, Keigo was making a scene and Ichigo was trying to not think of his beautiful future wife, when she herself appeared. He knew, it was time to confront Ishida. When school ended, Rukia went to see Urahara and Ichigo was left there, thinking, while going to the place where he officially meet the Quincy, in this timeline.

After some time, he knew he was right: it was time to gain one more ally and this time, he wouldn't let go. He would help his friend.

Ichigo chuckled, even with Ishida saying that they weren't friends, he knew they were. That was why they were nervous at the outcome of eachother's battle. He wasn't surprised when Ishida challenged and crushed the pill that would get so many Hollows near them, he stood there calmly (while Kon was freaking out), which only caused to make Ishida madder at him. And I though it wasn't possible, Ichigo thought wryly.

"Are you making fun of me? Do you think this is a joke? I will show you the Quincy power!"He said as he ran off to kill Hollows. Of course the monster felt his reiatsus and came to try to eat his soul. Maybe Quincy's reiatsu wasn't that good and that's why they were killed by the Shinigamis, rather than Hollows.

'How foolish!' He though and that sent shivers down his spine, he was starting to think like Byakuya! But he couldn't help but feel a little saddened remembering the death of the serious captain. He had died saving Yuki's life, fighting the seventh espada again. At the time, Yuki was only three, but had a delicious smelling Spiritual power, so pure (like her mother's) and so big (like her fathers). It wasn't difficult to find her reiatsu—you could feel it for miles around. When they got there, they saw that Byakuya's Senbozakura was still protecting Yuki-chan. It was that night that they discovered Yuki's life-saving powers (and the first night, of the many Ichigo lost count, that he had to run-or Shunpo-like hell to get away from Kurotsuchi Mayuri, it wasn't like he would let the crazed guy experiments things in his youngest daughter ). He sighed slightly as he remembered that Yuki and Mizuki were in the past with him. He was so entrenched in seeing his Nakama, his family, and his future wife that he forgot about his daughters.

'I hope you two are okay, Mai-chan, Yuki-hime.' Ichigo thought as he slashed through another Hollow. Then he was off after Ishida again in a flash- or flash step, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Well, well... normally noble houses doen't take anyone in without begin adopted, you know?" Said a woman wearing a dark pink top with white edges that accentuated her generous chest, a white skirt that showed her tanned legs, bandeges on her left arm and on the top of her head, and a handle of a broken sword stapped on her back. She was smirking at the two black hooded figures in front of her.<p>

"Yeah, you heared Nee-chan! We don't take strangers in!" A tall muscular man with chin-length hair and a partially missing eyebrow exclaimed. His mouth was shut when the woman's foot made contact with the boy's head.

"But...since Soul Society doesn't really considers us a noble family anymore, and since you two kids- mostly the tall one- beat my stupid and weak brother, I'll take you in. Take those stupid hoods off and say your names!" Said Shiba Kuukaku; still holding Ganju's face against the ground.

They took it off. The tallest one had bright orange hair on a hight ponytail, with a few bangs falling on her beautiful violet eyes. The shorter one had silky black hair on pig tails, one was begin hold together by a black wharp and the other by a white one, she was more pale than the orange haired girl, but had the same eyes.

"Well...I'm Kuromori Mizuki Mai and this is my sister Kuromori Yuki."The older one said.

" Orange hair?" Asked Ganju as he got up, before he knew it, a tiny foot was smashed against his face. Kuukaku smirked and Yuki sighed as they saw that it was Mai who kicked him.

" Nee-chan, you should stop, at least a little." Yuki said, sweatdropping when she saw Mai still beating Ganju up.

" No, he needs it, Yuki, I should be thanking your sister for giving Ganju a preview of his training." Kuukaku told the pretty child, smirking evily, making her brother gasp in horror, the orange haired girl smik too and the Kurosaki princess sigh.

It was going to be a long stay.

* * *

><p>Rukia knew everything that was happening today wasn't normal. First, Ichigo started acting as if he hadn't seen anyone in months, or even years. He was trying to be nonchalant, but she knew him too well for that. The thought made her blush. They had only known each other for a month, but she already understood him so well. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. To top it off, an insane amount of Hollows were coming from Hueco Mundo! What a strange day it had been...<p>

' I hope Ichigo is okay.' She shook her head, she had been thinking of the orange haired boy too much. She had been worried about him anytime he fought, and had begun to notice how his movements were perfect every time he fights. She's noticed how cute he looks when he runs his hands though his spiky hair when he is nervous, or how his amber eyes shine when he is happy (she doesn't see it so often). She didn't know what his feelings are, but she doesn't want to get rid of them.

She liked it.

A\N: Sorry, the chapter took some time to right, I will update anytime soon, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sighed as he slashed another Hollow, he was a little tired, you could think that after everything he went though killing those Hollows would be nothing to him, but noooo! He sighed again as he remembered why he couldn't use his full powers and why no one have localized his Hollow yet.

Flash Back

_"Why do I need these again_?" _Ichigo asked as his twelve years old daughter drew some hieroglyphs in his chest._

_"I need to contain your reiatsu, so it doesn't kill your younger self, Otou-san." Mizuki Mai said as she drew the hieroglyphs to "seal" on his chest. She had done the same with herself and Yuki, they needed it to hide and her father was acting way more childish than Yuki. She paused to remember the way her sister snickered all the time, wich nearly made Mizuki loose her patience, but she reminded herself that Yuki was a child that had gone for too much things for a kid her age._

_"Are you Ok, Mai-chan_?"_ Ichigo asked as he saw the annoyed look on his daughter's face. When she was about to say something, someone burst in the room_

_Clad in her favorite red long sleeved, knee lenght dress stood Yuki. She was holding a tray with tree mugs and a kettle, with two cats behind her._

_"How is the sealing going, Nee-chan_?" _The black haired child asked, after setting the tray down, and giving Mai and Ichgo two cups._

_"Not too good, Yuki." Mizuki says as she glares at her dad"Otou-san, didn't stop quiet."_

_"I tried, but that tickled." The orange haired man said, pouting. Making the girls sweatdrop from the pout._

_"I'm sure it will be allright."Yuki said smiling as she collected the things and got out. Ichigo sighed as he stares at Yuki's back, she is so much like Yuzu. After Rukia died, Yuki was too young to do anyhting, so one of her older sisters, Masaki, did everything from cleaning to cooking. When Masaki died, Yuki began to take care of the chores, for her sister and her mother._

_After many threats, cursing and quicks (just like when Rukia was alive), Mai, finally for her, completed the hieorglyphs. She would have liked if her Zanpacktou wasn't so difficult, but nooooo, she need hierglyphs for sealing and Greek for canceling her seals, she was going to have a long talk to the sword. When Yuki entered the room, the two Kurosakis weren't expecting her to be witht the two cats, like before. Whatch her pet the feline with pink pawns brough back memories to the two._

_They remembered when Hisana, Mai's sister and Ichigo's daughter, would play with the, now, depressed looking white cat with green eyes. Ichigo sighed at the depressed feline._

_"Come here, Nell." Was all that Ichigo said, and the cat's face looked like she would like to get a hug very much. Then Nell jumped into Ichigo's arms. She was Urahara's and Yoruichi's adopted arrancar daughter, Yoruichi taugh her how to transform into a cat, and since her mother died, she didn't come back to normal, neither did her sister._

_Urahara Nialla is as old as Yuki, right now she is a beauliful black cat with pinkish pawns and pink eyes. She was adopted after the second invasion in the fake Karakura town, she was the fifth Asesina (Aizen's new spada like fighters). Her brother was the fifht too, they both shared the post, since Aizen knew that the pink haired girl was strong but Nialla was always stronger than Esteban._

_Ichigo sighed as he remembered that the two girls choose to stay behind, but for them, it's better like that._

Flash Back End

Ichigo smiled slight as he remembered that Nell had called him "Itsuygo" before they had gone though the portal, Ichigo wouldn't admit it out aloud, but he liked it when Nell called him Isuygo, he had stared to care for the girl like a daughter and was protective over her, just like Urahara.

Nialla was important to him too. She was one of the only friends Yuki had, she was so energetic and sweet. The Third-nine-years-old-in-a-body-of-a-fifteen-years-old time traveler sighed as he remembered Yuki's problems in having friends, there wasn't much children anyways, atleast they don't go out on the street, and when they did, they though that Yuki was too happy, after all, they were in the midle of the Apocalypse and she was smiling!

Ok, smile in this case would look too Gin-like, but Yuki was always trying to cheer everyone up, but other people found smiling at the time disturbing, so no child was around Yuki. When they visited Rukongai, Yuki got two friends and, surprisingly, a noble that wasn't stoic. The kids from Rukongai were called Keiko e Maiko, they were twins, with both having red hair and green eyes. The noble... He was bought out og his thoughs by a claw trying to cut him in half, he had to be more careful and not space out, he hoped that everyone was allright.

He shook his head, he was fighting Hollows with Ishida, after he reapeated everything he said the first time they fought together, and both had forced back a Menos Grandes (not that it was too much for him anyways). Nearly every Hollow that came to the real world had it's eyes set on his family (Yuzu, Karin, Rukia e ect).

He smiled and sighed in relief as he felt that were only ten Hollows and they are heading to himself. He was done after five minutes (Ishida refused to let him handle everything alone).

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha-di" <em>Gold glowing hierglyphs appeared in a stone, destroying it right afterwards, panting could be heared.

"You should take a break, Onee-chan." Said a beautiful raven haired girl, sitting on a stone.

"I still have energy enough, Yuki-chan, I won't beat any _Spada_ or _Asesino_ if I am so weak." Said a tired looking orangen haired pre-teen. Yuki glared at her.

"Kurosaki Mizuki Mai, you're going to rest right now or I am going to knock you out." Said the pale beauty. Mai sighed, she knew that she had to rest now.

"Ok, goodnight." The older female exclaimed, going to sleep. As soon as Mizuki was out of sigh, Yuki turned around to a big stone.

"You two can come out." She said simply. Two familiar cats jumped and landed on top of their hiding spot.

"How long have you know?" The white one asked.

"Since you got here." The girl replied smiling.

"Are you going to tell Mai about us?" The black one asked sharply.

"Now, what good would it do...Nialla, Nelliel?" Yuki said smirking.

* * *

><p>A\N: Sorry I took tooo much time, but I had my Beta Reader review everything, so it took sometime, sorry again and review.<p> 


End file.
